


About Time

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun called Nino to consult about his love problem with Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

"Well, he doesn't want me anymore," Jun grumbles.

"There's no truth in that and you know it, Jun," Nino replies.

"He might have given up on you, on the idea of you guys being together. But not wanting you anymore? Even I know that it's bullshit," Nino adds.

"Sho just happened to love his family more than he loves you. That's all. That being said, he doesn't worth your regret, you know. You should just get over this and move on. Gosh, J, any girls would kill to be with you. Guys too. And you know that, right?" Nino says in desperation as Jun seems like he won't even listen.

"But his life is crumbling down and me leaving him might be one of the reasons. And he told me to stay away, Neen, like I'm some disgusting creature for him," Jun sighs heavily.

"Listen, Matsumoto Jun. He didn't tell you that. He sent that dummy Aiba to tell you that. I say, that's because he's not brave enough to tell you that himself. And why hasn't he been brave enough, I ask? I have the answer to that, you know. That he's scared he won't be able to hold himself. He's scared his walls will crumble like they always do everytime he has to face you," Nino pauses. "But most of all, he won't be able to tell lies to your face and hurt you that way at the same time."

"Now think about that, Jun. You deserve better. I know you've been admiring him forever now, but for your own good, you deserve better. And you know that. You've known this for a long time," Nino still talks endlessly.

"And don't feel that you have to pay some price for his kindness on helping you through your high school days. Because he did it for himself. Not for you," Nino says sharply.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go with Oh-chan. It's our date night. Yes, you're welcome that I even care to spare my precious time that I should use to get ready to talk you out of this. But I'm really tired of hearing this shit. Just. Pull yourself together, J. It's about time," Nino mutters.

"Thanks, Nino. I'm sorry for bothering you like this everytime," Jun says weakly.

"Well as long as you remember to give me something in return, I'll be there for you. Hahaha. Oh-chan's here by the way. Bye!" Nino hangs up the phone.

Jun stares blankly at his phone screen. Yeah, maybe it's about time, he thinks to himself. Five years should be enough to get over someone.

Jun pushes some buttons on his phone before holding it near his right ear, "moshi moshi, hey, are you free tonight? What about a drink on me?"


End file.
